Love Life of Marco Diaz
by thetimeless1
Summary: Marco Diaz returns from Mewni alone and unsure of what to do next. Without Star in his life maybe he is open to new options in his love life. MarcoxHarem Smut.
1. Chapter 01: Rekindle a Flame

Love Life of Marco Diaz

Disclaimer: I don't own SVTFOE

Chapter 01: Rekindle a Flame

Marco started to unpack in his room. It had been a strange couple of months and it was a strange time for him. But maybe he thought it was for the best, he was back on Earth and back to his own room. It happened shortly after he and Star had their beach day. He had been thinking about going back to Earth for a while. The thought first came into mind when he realized his mother was pregnant and pretty far. He'd missed so much. And then there was the whole mess with Meteora and the booth, he nearly messed up Star and Tom's relationship. After they found Moon he decided to take a break. Star understood when he told her he wanted to be there to help his parents before his little brother was born.

He was just not sure when he would be back. He talked to Tom and encouraged him to talk to Star and try to make things work. For now he was on break and he was planning to get back to school. He wasn't sure if the semester abroad was going to work, especially after the country that he went to was now being ruled by a different power. He got a Eclipsa to write him a note so he hoped for the best. He was pretty sure even she didn't consider him a real squire.

Still he felt he was lost, he did have some feeling for Star but he had to accept that it wasn't going to happen. He wasn't going to push it or anything, he didn't want to ruin what she had with Tom.

So he took himself out. He was still lost and unsure.

"So, what has you back on Earth?"

Marco blinked, "Hekapoo?"

"Hey," The red haired demon smiled at him at his door.

"Hekapoo what are you doing here?" He watched her walk in and bump the door close.

Hekapoo shrugged before sitting down on his bed, "Bored mostly. I heard you were leaving Mewni and decided to see what you were up to."

"Just heading home, going to help my parents out for a while. They're going to have a baby soon."

"Really? I didn't see anyone else around."

"Oh, well, yeah, they're taking some time on a vacation for themselves. Have some time to themselves before the baby comes along. I'm just keeping the house meanwhile, watering the plants and everything."

"So you're alone? Perfect."

"Perfect."

"You can keep me some company."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm thinking of checking out Earth. "

"Okay, slow down, what's happening?"

"I'm making myself scarce. I'm taking some time off and since you spent 16 years in my dimension I figure you could at least show me around this dimension for a while."

"Wait, why? You told me you thought that Earth was boring."

"Well, you talked it up so much I figured I'd give it a chance."

"I guess I could do that, it's not like I have a lot to do in the next few weeks." A thought Struck Marco, "so where are you planning on staying?"

"Here!"

"As in right here!"

"Your house."

"But-"

"What don't have the space?" Hekapoo smirked, "I wouldn't mind sharing the bed with you."

"I don't know." Marco gulped,

"What Mister Bad Boy do you need it a little more naughty?"

Marco gulped, his relationship with Hekapoo had always been a bit naughty. They had hooked up a few times while on her trial, it just sort of happened after years of chasing her. Some nights they ended in the same place trying to catch her and fighting and one night one thing lead to another. Marco felt a built guilty about that, sure he thought years had passed since he last saw Jackie but he never broke up with her and then returning to Earth and only 8 minutes passing …. he never told Jackie about it. It was a bit of a guilty subject and he hated how hot it made it in his memories. He and Hekapoo hadn't hooked up while he dated Jackie after that.

Though when he went to Mewni and they ended up working on wild portals…. well, he might have taken longer to get back to Star and his squire duties for other reasons than helping Hekapoo with portals.

Though Hekapoo did joke that he was helping her with a different type of portal.

Then they had sex again after the battle with Meteora.

God, Marco felt his dick getting hard just from the memory. They had both been beaten and nearly died. While everyone was checking up on everyone else… well, they were both desperate to feel alive. They snuck off to the first room they found and fucked each other's brains out for the next several hours. It was passionate and just felt good about being alive and to connect with someone else.

Kinda got weird when they woke up and realized they had sex on Star's bed. They burned the bed and claimed Meteora burned it during her rampage.

Hekapoo left before they really got a chance to talk. Marco regretted that, even after the business with Star making the portal Hekapoo still came to help him and he never got to thank her.

He found himself looking at Hekapoo, she was so passionate and fun and yeah, he did love being with her.

He liked that things didn't have to be complicated with them, he wanted something like that. He sometimes felt that there was something there but he didn't know if he could deal with it.

"Uh, Hekapoo I think we can find you a room. It's no worry."

Hekapoo just looked at him, "Marco, I'm saying we should have sex."

"uH, well, I mean I thought-"

"Okay, are you still all about Star? I thought you leaving Mewni-"

"No, no, I'm not. Its just I didn't want you to-"

"Marco, I'm going to put it out there. I like you, I always thought we had something between us. Hell, last time we were together was amazing! I thought maybe you'd want to give it a chance and we-" She shook her head, "Okay, I get it. You're not interested I'll-"

Hekapoo started to move away when Marco stopped her, "Hekapoo, I- I don't know, I like you a lot and yeah when we're together it's pretty amazing."

"Okay, do you want to figure it out tomorrow?" Hekapoo smiled before pulling him into a kiss.

They kissed and soon found themselves moving towards the bed. Hekapoo did adore how passionate and wild the safety kid could get while he was in the mood. She loved feeling his hand give her ass a squeeze. She let out a moan as Marco gently bit her lip. Marco was eager, she felt his dick pressing against her already. Marco pulled down her dress to reveal her breast.

Marco didn't wait before he buried his face in her breast, he started to massage them roughly as he sucked on them.

"…Marco…" Hekapoo moaned as she found herself tugging on his hair.

Marco never hid how much he loved her breasts, so large and soft and perky. A wicked idea struck Hekapoo, she quickly flipped Marco onto his back and got off him.

"Hekapoo!" He gasped as he was about to object Hekapoo slid out of dress revealing her naked body. Hekapoo never bothered to wear underwear a fact that Marco knew and adored.

Marco stared at her for a moment just taking in the view. Hekapoo leaned in and undid his pants yanked them off. Hekapoo attacked quickly and removed his shirt and hoodie leaving him naked too.

Marco tended to be bit self conscious and Hekapoo put a stop to that. He might not have been muscly right now but he lean and well toned, she kissed him and slowly kissed down his body making him moan. Her kisses were warm and tendered and slowly stroked his cock to keep him up and at attention.

Finally she reached down to his cock and kissed it making Marco shiver. Hekapoo then licked his member slowly letting the sensation go through Marco before she continuned. Opening up her mouth she pushed his dick into her mouth, slowly she pulled it out before pushing it back in.

Marco gasped as he grabbed his bed sheets.

Hekapoo pulled it out of her mouth.

"Hekapoo!" Marco let out.

"Don't worry I'm not done with you." Hekapoo gave him a predatory grin, "I'm just giving you something special."

She moved in forwards let his hard cock in between her breast. She loved feeling how how his dick was, the tip pushed through her breast and started to suck on it as she let her breast squeeze his dick.

"Hekapoo!" Marco let out, he was trying not to buck into her mouth and failing.

His self control was fading fast, his hand grabbed her horn as he started buck into her wildly.

"Hekapoo! Hekapoo!"

Hekapoo deep throated him, she loved how he was losing control because of her.

She felt him twitch in her breast.

"HEKAPOO!" Marco gripped her horn as he trust.

Hekapoo felt his hot cum shoot into her mouth and she started to swallow as fast as she could but it spilled out covering her breasts.

Hekapoo pulled back and just watched a panting Marco covered in sweat.

She licked her breast clean as Marco watched, his dick suddenly got hard again. That was something she loved about Marco, he recovered quickly and thanks to year of fucking in her dimension he had the drive of a teen and knew exactly what to do.

"Ready to go again?"

"Yes!" Marco yelled.

"Glad to see you so eager." Hekapoo moved up and positioned her wet pussy, usually she'd tease him more before getting to the main event but they hadn't fucked in too long.

Hekapoo lowered herself onto his cock.

"Marco!" Hekapoo gasped as she slowly let slide into her.

Marco wasn't exactly small, she needed a moment to get used to him as he pushed himself as far as he could.

"Hekapoo…" Marco bucked his hips into her.

Hekapoo let out a chuckle as she placed her hands on his hips chest to steady herself. Slowly they built up a pace, each thrust sending a jolt of pleasure into her. Soon they really had a fast wild pace going making the bed shake beneath them. The room was quickly filled with their screams, moans and the sound of their bodies slamming into each other.

"Marco!"

Marco's hip went wild a he loved being topped by her, the angle was amazing as he watched those huge breasts of her bounce with every thrust. He had just cum so he wasn't about to bust a not, he was going to enjoy this for a while.

"Yes! Marco! Faster! More!" Hekapoo bucked her hips meeting his, demanding more she grabbed her breast giving them a squeeze as she went along.

"No!" Marco pulled her hands away and started to suck on her breast again, bitting on them a little.

Hekapoo yelped both in pain and pleasure. Hekapoo pulled on his hair enjoying the new sensation.

"Marco! So Good! Almost there! Almost There! I'm about-" She grabbed Marco, he hurried his pace, "God! Yes! Marco! I'm gonna cum!"

"Hekapoo!Hekapoo! HEKAPOOHEKAPOOHEKAPOO!" Marco started to chant her name.

"MARCO!" Hekapoo yelled at the top of her lungs as she felt Marco explode in him, the last bit of heat sending her over the edge. She bounced on his dick for all it was worth dragging out her orgasm.

She collapsed onto him trembling as pleasure consumed her. Marco kissed her deeply, that kiss was the cherry on top.

Hekapoo barely noticed Marco slowly laying her down on the bed. Marco's eyes sparkled as he watched his seed drip out of her pussy, it was such an erotic sight to see such a beautiful woman so freshly fucked by him.

Marco felt his cock get hard again. "Hekapoo? Ready to go again?"

Hekapoo smiled, "God yes!"

Marco punched on her and pressed his dick into her causing Hekapoo to yell. Her body was still sensitive from their last go but she wasn't going to let that stop her. Marco started to fuck her like a wild beast the bed squeaking underneath them and Hekapoo screamed underneath Marco. Her toes curling with every thrust threatening to make her cum again. She was too sensitive she wasn't going to last much longer. Marco continued to pound into her building into his own release.

She screamed his name over and over again her nails digging into his back and seemingly making him go harder and faster.

"Marco!" Hekapoo screamed as suddenly her body shuddered through another orgasm.

"Marco!" Hekapoo moaned as Marco kept going, he still wasn't finished, "Marco! Marco!" The red head yelled, there was no one there to over hear them so why try and hold back,

Marco took her hand in her intertwining their fingers. "Marco! Are you close!"

"Almost! I'm so close!"

Hekapoo wasn't going to stop him, her body was still rushing through that orgasm and she wanted him to-"OH GOD!" Hekapoo held him tightly her pussy squeezing his dick hard. "I'M COMING AGAIN! OH GOD! OH GOD!GOD!MARCO!"

The heat and sensation of Hekapoo squeezing all around him was too much, he couldn't hold back if he wanted to. "Hekapoo!"

"Ah!" Hekapoo moaned as she came again feeling Marco shoot out his cum into her again!

Her mind went blank as she was overcome with pleasure. Hekapoo was trembling, "Don't pull out!"

She wanted his heat in him as long as possible.

Marco kissed her again letting that sweet and tender act keeping her from passing out.

They needed to catch their breath and rest but it wasn't going to end there.

0000

A few Hours later they were on round seven.

Hekapoo was holding on to the head rest and Marco was fucking her from behind. One arm around her waist to help her stay steady as he fucked her and the other hand grabbing her breast.

"Marco!" Hekapoo panted moving her hips so he could piston pump her.

The demoness started to tremble as she felt herself about to cum again.

"Marco!"

0000

"Marco!" Hekapoo screamed as she rode Marco's hip. Marco lifting her into the air and holding her up there. He was letting gravity do the work and letting her sink onto his cock.

Hekapoo felt like was going crazy and pleasure shot through her.

Marco told her he found about this thing…. Tantric sex and it would make it last longer. She didn't know if that was true, she had lost all sense of time as she rode him.

She even lost track of how many times she'd cum. But she was ready to send fruit basket to whoever came up with this position.

0000

The room felt very warm and their voices were hoarse. Hekapoo lost track of how many times they had sex after a while she sort of just fell asleep. It was a problem she very much enjoyed, Marco was like a force of nature and she wondered if it was a bit her fault. When they were getting started she brought some clones to join the fun, and Marco was never one to back down from a challenge and Marco got used to it. Marco could go several rounds and even out do her and her clones. Maybe a few clones would have been a good idea, but she felt what her clones did too and so after a while it would run her down, a fun way get knocked out but still.

So she was waking up with a naked Marco nuzzling her and his not so little Diaz poking her side. She gave Marco a kiss and nuzzled him, "Hm, okay, maybe one more time but we might need a shower soon."

Marco kissed her neck, "I don't ever want to get out of bed."

Hekapoo chuckled a little, "Yeah, I get the feeling. Come get me big boy."

Hekapoo was delighted, she had a well hung stud with vitality that would make gods jealous and who loved to make her cum. Plus despite his faults Marco was pretty wonderful, he was amazing and she still wondered how any girl was stupid to let him get away.

How had she been that stupid?

Marco held her as he pushed into her. He pushed into her, she loved this sensation the feeling that only he could really give her. He lit a fire inside her that was hotter than she could ever conjure on her own. The sounds of him moaning her name were sweeter than any music she could ever hope to hear.

With every thrust Hekapoo felt more alive than she had for centuries and that was Marco's magic. The red head wrapped her legs around Marco unwilling to let him go feeling the mounting bliss reach its peak.

She felt him explode in her calling out her name.

"Marco!" Hekapoo repeated as a wave of pleasure spread across her body, "Marco… Marco….Marco…"

"Marco…"

That wasn't either one of their voices, they glanced over to where the door was swinging open. Standing at the door frame was Janna and Jackie Lynn Thomas and there was Marco balls deep into Hekapoo.

"Uh… Hi!" Marco squeaked out.


	2. Chapter 02: Janna's Passion

Marco Harem

Disclaimer: I don't own SVTFOE

Chapter 02: Janna's Passion

"Okay, let's just make a quick stop." Janna told Jackie.

"Sure," Jackie replied, they had no special plans just hanging out for a bit while they were on break. It was one of those days. "Where do you have to go?"

"I gotta to the Diaz place."

"Marco's house? Why? No one's there, Marco''s folks are on a trip and Marco-" She stopped herself , "He's on Mewni, right?"

"Yeah, but I'm doing them a favor, water their plants, eating whatever food is going to expire and rummaging through Marco's stuff."

Jackie smirked, "I guess I can help you water the plants."

They walked over to the house and little surprise Janna had a set of keys, ones she was more than happy to admit she stolen from Marco and copied. They let themselves in and brought in the mail. When they were inside they heard a muffled noise coming from upstairs.

"Are they back already?" Janna questioned walking upstair and with Jackie in toe.

They both figured Angie and Rafael were back early and they wanted to see how they were and how the baby was coming along. They started to hear things, some muffled noises and they were coming from Marco's room.

They heard muffled sounds that they couldn't make out and started to walk towards his room without thinking. As they reached his door they found that it hadn't been closed all the way.

"Marco~!"

They started to push on the door and pushed open enough to see Marco's bed and that it was wasn't alone.

"Marco! Marco! Marco!" There was a red haired girl in the bed naked and with Marco on top of her.

Both of the girls where shocked to find Marco giving it to her. They certainly didn't expect it, Marco was usually such a timid guy when it came to girls but here he was fucking this girl like there was no tomorrow. She was screaming at the top of her lungs with every thrust of his hips, her body trembling at his touch.

Marco was taking his time, being slow and methodical dragging out her pleasure and making sure to take care of all her needs. Though even from a distance they could tell there was some power behind his thrusts.

The red head was certainly appreciating it, if her moans were anything to go one, her nails digging into Marco's back. They had great rhythm together, they knew each other's need and knew how to react to them their bodies.

Jackie realized something, that this wasn't the first time they had been together. She noticed a pair of yellow horns and assumed this was some girl Marco met while he was away. She didn't know what to think really, she was watching her ex fucking a girl. She had to admit she had an incredible body, she had large hips and a matching ass and huge breasts. Jackie knew she was a bit on the bigger side but this girl blew her away. She was a bit jealous… she wasn't sure if it was because about the girl's figure, that she was getting to fuck Marco or that Marco was getting to fuck her.

Marco was certainly enjoying himself, she had never seen that expression on Marco's face before.

"MARCO!"

"HEKAPOO!"

They screamed together as Marco shoot at his cum into her cunt.

"Marco… Marco…. Marco…." She trembled feeling every drop of his seed seeping into her.

"…Marco…" Jackie let out without thinking.

It must have startled Janna as she leaned forwards and nudged the door causing it swing open.

Marco and Hekapoo turned to the two blushing girls.

Both her and Janna were surprised to find Marco in such a state.

Uh… hi!" Marco squealed.….Janna…. Jackie?"

Marco pulled out of Hekapoo and did his best to cover himself and her.

Hekapoo who was in a dazed filled bliss. "Jackie? As in your girlfriend during the trial?"

"Trial?" Jackie asked.

"For some scissors, "Hekapoo explained. "He spent 16 years kicking around my dimension before coming back like 8 minutes picking up like nothing changed."

"16 years?!" Janna let out.

"Yeah, we got around to so much stuff," Hekapoo giggled nuzzling Marco.

"Wait," Jackie let out, "we're you two having sex when we were dating?"

"Oh yeah!" Hekapoo let out with a grin, "Kinda made things hotter." Hekapoo pulled away the blanket, and to Marco's fully erect penis, "Damn, hung like a clydesdale and just keep going and going! Hell I'm not sure I could keep up with him if he really went all out. But you know that, how many time did you to go at it?"

"…" Jackie blushing only said, "We never did…"

Her eyes fell on Marco, his messy hair, his body glistening with sweat and a very impressive dick pointing at her with a tip with covered with his cum.

Hekapoo now felt a bit guilty, "Wanna have a go then?"

"Yes!"

To their surprise Janna had pounced on Marco.

"Ja-" Before he could even finish his sentence Janna had locked lips with him.

Before he even realized it Marco was kissing her back, he was going through the motions just coming off a round with Hekapoo and when he realized it he was trying to stop. But then he looked up as Janna pulled away as she yanked off her panties and just started to yank off her clothes in a fury.

"Marco! I need you bad! I've been waiting so long for this!"

Marco was stunned as Janna didn't hesitate to remove the last bits of her clothes.

Janna found Marco's dick at her entrance and took a deep breath before she press onwards. As she lowered herself onto Marco's dick she moaned.

"Janna!" Marco let out, he groaned as he held her on his hips.

Marco felt his cock twitching hard, he could already feel her squeezing tightly on his dick.

"God!" Marco let out as he felt how hot and wet Janna was, "Janna! You're a virgin?"

Janna forced her hips to buck against his, "Not any more," She started to move fast and hard as she could manage. "God! Marco! You don't know how long I've wanted this!"

Marco moaned, it felt amazing being in Janna but he could tell that that she was in a bit of pain. Janna wasn't used to his size, Janna was a little surprised by that revelation Marco was a lot bigger than she imagined. She had imagined it a lot.

Janna bit her lip as she continued to move on, Marco wanted her to enjoy this. Marco wrapped around her and grabbed her and forced her to slow down.

"Slow down Janna," Marco whispered to her.

Marco held Janna as she sat on his lap, "Let's just take our time." Marco smiled and he leaned and kiss her.

Janna's lips curled into a smile, the kiss was nice, it was wonderful actually. Marco was a great kisser, Janna loved knowing that first hand. Marco pulled away and kiss her neck and started to kiss her way down.

Janna gasped, she let out a "coo" with each of Marco tender kisses. Marco's mouth found its way to get breast and started to fondle and lick them. Janna moaned out his name as he played with breast, her breast where smaller than Hekapoo's they were bit easier to grab onto and as he found out being smaller they were more sensitive. Marco couldn't help but smirk at getting a reaction from her. After years of her doing everything she could to get a reaction from him he was more happy to turn the tables and enjoy it.

Marco had been holding back as best he could to let her adjust to his size and just being in her, just slowly thrusting into her

That was about to end, Marco decided to give her a bit of a bite on her breast.

"Marco!" Janna yelped.

Marco wrapped his arms around Janna wast and hold her close.

"Marco~" Janna began to moan feeling Marco thrust harder into her.

Not wanting to be out done Janna thrusted back trying to meet his thrust and build them up. Janna bounced on his dick and rested her arms on Marco's shoulder to steady herself.

"More! More! Harder!" Janna ordered as her hips moved faster and faster eager to urge Marco on.

Marco was more than happy to meet those demands, he could feel Janna squeezing him to tightly desperate for him. Marco was surprised how much Janna wanted him, hot hot and wet he was for him.

Janna leaned back pushing her hips towards her lover. Marco continued to thrust into her as she started to mindlessly moan his name over and over again. Marco held and kiss her chest.

Janna glossy eyes felt something building in her, she found her hand running through Marco's hair. She'd imagine having sex with Marco a lot, she'd always imagined she'd be taking charge it was a nice surprise to find Marco leading her along and being amazing at it. She didn't even mind she didn't get to pop his cherry, Marco knew what he was doing, she was reacting to her body and doing what she didn't know she wanted. As she looked at him kissing her body she smiled, she thought when they would hook up it would be wild thing finding Marco was so loving and tender was a nice change.

"Marco~" Janna moaned as she Marco push even deeper into her, Janna gripped him tightly and Marco jolted into her.

Janna gasped as Marco moaned into her as he thrust wildly into her and Janna felt him twitch into her and heat shoot into her.

"Marco! Marco! Marco!" Janna yelled at the top her lungs, she made Marco cum and cum a lot into her. "Marco!"It was light thunder ripped through her as body shook as her own climax hit her. "I love you! I love you! ILOVEYOU!"

Marco thrust into her letting them both ride out their orgasms, he continued to kiss her tenderly. Janna melted into his arms as she felt sleep starting to over take her. She grinned, she didn't mind falling asleep in Marco's arms.

Janna barely noticed Marco gently placing her on the bed.

Janna was ready to go to sleep, that didn't work out as she suddenly felt Marco climb onto of her.

"Janna… are you going to tell me you only want to go once?"

Janna blinked awake, she looked up to find Marco on top of her, his body was covered in sweat and his messy freshly sexed up dark hair giving a wildly look. Janna glanced down and yup he was ready to go again.

She had never honestly thought about a second time, she was just so focused on getting it happen the first time.

"YES!" Janna yelled out not willing to risk loosing the chance.

Marco leaned in and kissed her passionately as his cock entered her.

Janna moaned out, still sensitive from the orgasm she hadn't come down from. Marco kept thrusting into her and this time he wasn't being so gentle. Marco pounding her over and over again, enough to make the bed shake beneath them and causing Janna to scream again and again. Janna had hoped for Marco be a passionate stud in the sack and now she was getting it in spades. She wrapped her legs around his waist trying to keep up with Marco's wild thrusting. Janna dug her nails into Marco's back scratching him up. She dug her nails deep, she wanted to mark him, she wanted him to remember her for days to come.

"Marco! More! HARDER! FASTER!"

Janna looked up and watched Marco thrust into her over and over again, the world felt like it was shaking. The whole world seemed to be fading away, and that was left was just her and Marco and Marco huge dick plowing its way into her over and over again. Her entire body ached in pleasure as Marco somehow got faster and harder at her demand.

Janna's head was spinning, she was sure she was about to die. She was about to die getting fucked to death by Marco Diaz, and she was perfectly fine with that. She'd love having that on head stone. She felt like Marco was about to split her apart, then it hit her like getting hit by a truck.

"Marco!" Janna screamed gripping a hold of him.

"Janna!" Marco shot another load of cum into Janna.

Janna just looked into Marco's passion filled eyes as she started to see only little burst of white light over take her vision.

Marco kissed Janna again, her body trembling and a wide grin on her face as he pulled himself away.

Janna drooled and mindlessly reached for him too dazed to know what was happening.

Marco smiled, his pride was getting the better of him seeing how much Janna enjoyed it.

"Damn you didn't hold back with her, did you Muscles?" Hekapoo spoke up and pulled Janna close to her. Janna cuddled up to the red head enjoying the warmth that radiated from her naked form.

Marco felt the sweat drip of his body, it didn't look Hekapoo mind cuddling up next to another naked woman. Marco found the sight of two naked woman both dripping his seed and well pleased to be a big ego boost. He made sure to remember the image of these two woman lounging there like that.

Hekapoo grinned, "You seem happy."

"Well, yeah, I mean that came out of nowhere and- Yeah-It was amazing."

"Good," Hekapoo gave him an alluring look and then looked passed him, "well, I hope you're not too winded. It looks like someone is waiting."

Marco turned around and found Jackie, after he started fucking Janna he sort of forgot there had been another person in the room.

"Marco…?" Jackie gasped.

Marco found in a strange state.

Jackie was on the floor, she had removed her top along with her bra and used her right hand to massage her breast. She had yanked off her short and panties and her hand was between her legs as she was desperately trying to reach a climax, her finger soak with her juices. Jackie looked at Marco her face red and her eyes clouded with lust. Her naked form covered with a thin layer of sweat.

"Marco…Please…. I need you!"

Marco found his limping penis grow hard yet again and his heart skipped. He was sure he wasn't going to rest any time soon and at the moment he didn't mind.


	3. Chapter 3: Rule of Three

Marco Harem

Disclaimer: I don't own SVTFOE

Chapter 03: Rule of Three

Jackie was more than a little surprised to see Janna jump Marco. Before she could even muster a word Janna and Marco were having sex in front of her. It had been a strange day for her, it hadn't even been a whole hour but she'd watched Marco have sex with two different girls right in front of her.

Part of her wanted to scream and say something but she didn't say a thing. She just watched Janna ride Marco, it felt wrong but she couldn't really look away.

Marco, he had always been sweet but Jackie was watching Marco fucking Janna something else. Jackie didn't even realize it but her hand moved into her shorts and started to finger herself.

Jackie just watched as Janna went up and down on Marco's dick moaning his name over and over again. Jackie started to feel warm and started to grab her own breast, at this point she realized she was pleasing herself but couldn't stop herself.

She'd seen porn before but this was different, this was happening right in-front of her and these were two people she knew and liked…knowing that seemed strange but also a bit better, like she wanted to watch them cum together. She licked her lips thinking about it.

"Marco! Marco! Aaaah! MARCO!" Janna moaned as she hit her climax.

Jackie just trembled as she collapsed onto her knees, she tried to stifled her own moan as she felt liquid drip out of her pussy.

Her head felt a little light and her cheeks felt red, she had just masturbated to her friend fucking. She was so embarrassed and ashamed of herself.

Jackie looked down and saw her juices already soaking through her panties and shorts. She wondered how she was going to get home when she heard the bed springs.

The skater girl glanced back to the bed where Marco had started up again with Janna but this time on top.

"Again?" Jackie gasped, she watched Marco really going at it.

Janna started screaming so loud Jackie could have sworn she was screaming bloody murder.

"Wow." Jackie giggled, Marco had been so shy with her but here he was a fucking stud going as hard as possible trying to get every bit of pleasure he could get and giving Janna everything she could ever want.

"Screw it!" Jackie couldn't help it anymore, she was far too hot now, she pulled off her top and bra and pulled off her restricting panties and short.

Jackie was naked on the floor finger herself and grabbing her breast, she couldn't help but imagine it was Marco's hands doing it.

"…Marco…. Marco…" The blonde started to moan as she build herself into her climax.

It wasn't happening, she saw Janna screaming her head off but as much as she wanted it Jackie couldn't push herself that far. She was gasping desperate for release.

"MARCO!" Janna yelled, Marco pumping a few last drops of his cum into Janna.

No! No! It couldn't end there, they couldn't stop she hadn't finished! Jackie thought to herself pushing her finger deeper and squeezed her breast harder. Then Marco turned to her and their eyes locked.

Jackie's voice was husky, "Marco…. Please…. I need you!"

She needed him, she wasn't going to cum, she wasn't going to cum nearly as hard as she needed to if Marco's dick wasn't deep inside her.

Jackie crawled towards him and pull herself onto the bed and Next to Marco.

Marco's eyes went wide, Jackie Lynn Thomas was naked on his bed and desperate for him. Marco couldn't help but stare at her body, her buxom breast, her shapely curves and the freckles that kissed her body.

Jackie couldn't help but blush a little as she noticed how Marco was taking in her body. She pushed the thoughts away, after she was already naked in bed with him so there wasn't much of a reason for her be bashful.

"…Marco." Jackie inched closer to Marco.

Marco watched as a bead of sweat dropping down Jackie's body, slowly inching across her curves. Jackie was so close to Marco and could make out his strong odor of musk, sweat, his cum and a mix of the other girls body fluids. It was strange for her knowing that Marco had just had sex with two girls, it actually made him hotter. Marco's body was thin and he had gotten well toned, the skater couldn't help but wonder if he had been this toned before going to Mewni. She glanced down Marco's body and bit her tongue, she noticed how hard he was and her core burned up.

Marco reached for her but stopped himself before actually touching her, it ached for Jackie Marco was treating her like some treasure, something that was far too precious to touch.

"You can touch me Marco." Jackie moved closer and pushed her hair back, "You can touch me anywhere, you can touch me everywhere. You can do anything with me. You don't even have to be gentle."

Marco had always put his crush on a bit of pedestal but at the moment his lust was breaking down the barrier he put in their way and with those words the last wall came falling down.

Jackie gasped and Marco grabbed her and pulled her onto the bed and mounted her. The blonde gulped as Marco took total control and experience she was very much liking. Marco leaned in and kissed her passionately, without much thought she wrapped her arms around him.

The blonde girl pulled away and gasped loudly has her latin lover pressed his cock into her quickly and deeply.

"Marco!"

"Are you okay?"

"Yea! Keep going!" Jackie smiled as she grabbed his hair. "Ah! Damn you're huge! Keep going! I want you in all the way!"

"Ugh!" Jackie grunted as Marco pushed all his way in.

Marco buried his face into Jackie's breast and began showering them with affection as his hips began to thrust into her.

How many time had Marco in his lone quiet moments thought about being with Jackie?

THUMP

How many time had he wished to be with her?

THUMP

How many times had he dreamed about her?

THUMP

"MARCO!"

Marco couldn't hold back if he wanted to, he frantically thrust into her as his hands exploring her body.

"Marco! Marco! Marco! MARCO!" Jackie chanted his name as she tried to keep up with his wild thrusts. Jackie felt her self squeezing Marco inside him pulling him deeper into him.

"J-Jackie!"

"Marco!"

Jackie panted as she felt Marco burst into, "Marco," she moaned feeling his hot seed pour into her.

Her heart beating against her chest she found Marco kissing her sweetly yet passionately.

They took a moment just to kiss enjoying the warmth they shared.

0000

"Marco!" Jackie screamed she buried her face into the pillow as she raised her hips into the air.

Marco was pumping his cock into her from behind his hand on her hips keeping her steady.

Marco was huffing pushing himself deeper into her

"Oh God! Jackie!" Marco felt his climax about to hit.

Marco getting a little bold gave Jackie's ass a slap.

"Ah!" Jackie gasped, "… Do it again."

Marco wouldn't lie, he did like Jackie firm and shapely ass and he was getting an excellent view of it. He let his hand rub her as before giving it a hard slap.

SLAP

"Ah!"

SLAP

SLAP

"AAAH!"

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!

"Yes!"

The blonde moaned loudly as Marco continued to slap her and thrust into her. Her body trembled as Marco excitedly thrust into her.

Jackie's hips went wild as pleasure ran through.

"Oh God yes!"

Marco grabbed her hips and thrust wildly into her shooting another load deep into her.

Marco pulled her out watching his white cum drip out of her pussy.

0000

"My turn!" Jackie's face was a tad red as she pushed Marco onto his back and mounted his hard erection.

"Oooh~ Yeah!" Her pussy was soaking wet and slid onto him easily by now. "Ah!" She thrust, "Yeah," Using her hips she steadied their pace, "hehe, see, I'm really good at ridding things."

"Yeah" Marco gasped blissed out having Jackie ridding him.

The skater girl speed up, "Ah! Yes! You are definitely my new favorite thing to ride."

Marco marveled at his new lover, how she moved her hips, how the sweat hugged her body, how her firm breast bounced with her thrust and how her eyes glimmered with lust as she looked at him.

Jackie pushed herself onto Marco dragging out every bit of pleasure she could get from him. It felt wonderful to have him inside her and fill her up.

It was wonderful, she lost track of how many times she and Marco had sex and how may times she had cum. She glimpsed the window noticing the sun was setting, they certain been in bed for hours.

"Ah! Marco! God! Yes!" Jackie screamed as she felt Marco hit her g-spot and hold it. She gripped the bed sheet and she met his hips.

Jackie trembled through another orgasm as she felt even more cum shoot into her.

"God… Marco you are a machine…" she huffed still reeling through it, " You just give coming and coming and coming."

Jackie sighed as she felt Marco finally going limp inside her.

The blonde pushed away her sweaty bangs aside ready to lay down and enjoy a nap but she suddenly found a pair of arms around her and someone kissing her. Her eyes went wide when she found Janna kissing her.

Hekapoo smirked, "Well, looks like someone is excited. You guys put on one hell of a show, I can't blame her, I'm pretty heated up myself."

Before Jackie realized it she started to kiss Janna back after a moment Jackie pulled away.

"Janna?" Jackie looked at her friend confused.

"What?" A glassy eyed Janna looked confused "Yeah, I like Marco that doesn't mean I can't also like girls. Trust me having gym with you has been a bit weird with you, especially after those popped up." Janna motioned to Jackie's breast.

"Wow," Jackie stunned, "I-" it felt good to kiss Janna, was she into girls too?

"Ah!" Jackie gasped Janna buried her face in Jackie's breast and started to fondle them.

"Oh!" Jackie let out as she felt Marco go rock hard inside her again."

Hekapoo bit her lip, "Welp, looks like its time for a foursome."

0000

The room was filled with the sound of bodies slamming into bodies.

"Right there Marco!" Hekapoo let out, she was sitting on Marco's face as he licked her wet pussy sucking up her juices. A delighted Hekapoo grabbed his hair as her hips moved towards his mouth.

"Marco! Janna!" Jackie moaned as she and Janna rode Marco cock.

Janna and Jackie's bodies were tangled together Marco's cock thrusting into her but big enough to rub Janna's cunt with each thrust. Janna was sucking on Jackie's breast as they both rode Marco.

Jackie was holding onto her friend and now lover kissing Janna and showing her with affection.

The young blonde was in heaven, she knew Marco was a beast that could please several girls but didn't think he could do several girls at the same time. It was giving her ideas, well if he mind wasn't going blank with pleasure she'd have ideas.

"Yeah! Yeah ! Yeah!" Hekapoo was ridding Marco and arched backwards as she started to hit her climax, and maybe she did have one idea.

Jackie grabbed Hekapoo's horns and pulled her back and kissed her. Hekapoo started to kiss her back.

Marco's mind was on fire with pleasure and managed to get a glimpse of the three girls he was fucking enjoying themselves and him.

The bed was shaking wildly as Marco gave them everything he had.

"Marco! Jackie!"

"M-MARCO!"

"MARCO! GOD!"

They screamed out his name as the three of them hit their climax together.

Marco moaned into Hekapoo causing her to giggle as Marco came harder then he had ever done so before shooting his cum hard shooting it between his girls.

0000

Marco still tasted Hekapoo on his lips, the fiery read head was curled up on his left side snoring gently. Janna was still onto of him squeezing him so tightly even in her sleep that Marco was sure he wouldn't be able to get up.

The cool blonde clung to Marco's right side as she felt sleepy. "Wow, that was something for my first time. I get to have sex with you who turns out to be some sort of well hung Casanova and then a get into a foursome with a hot demon chick and …. Well, Janna."

"Uh, well, I'm glad you liked it."

"I loved it," Jackie told him, "but there is one issue."

"What?"

"You were banging Hekapoo for 16 years will we were dating. I think you owe me a little."

"Owe you?"

"Yeah, I figure we get a some more solo time together and maybe some more group time together and then we see."

"You mean-"

"Calm down big boy, I need some sleep." Jackie smiled closing her eyes. "We can have some fun later."

Marco smiled as he looked at the three beautiful women in his bed closing his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4: Cheerleaders

Marco Harem

Disclaimer: I don't own SVTFOE

Chapter 04: Cheerleaders

Marco woke up rather happily, it had been a long time since he slept that well. And it had been a long time since he had been that satisfied. He could hardly believe he to spend the night with three amazing women. As he started to get up he felt his little Diaz do the same. He hoped the girls were ready to have some more fun.

As he reached over for them but he just found empty space. He looked around he didn't find any of the girl's clothes or the girls. He was naked, and sweaty and his blankets were stained with his juices. He slipped on some sweat pants and looked around but the house was empty.

He went back and sat down in bed, he came to the conclusion that his loneliness and his own lust just blinded him. That he took care of his own needs as he imagined being with the girls. He felt ashamed of himself, he imaged doing such intimate things to his friends and they did so many depraved things.

And he had another problem, he wasn't going to do it again. He would never be able to look them in the eyes if he thought of them like that again. Marco went to take a very long cold shower and clean his blankets.

In the afternoon Marco decided to go walk a bit. He needed to clear his head, he couldn't help but imagine the faces Jackie, Janna and Hekapoo made as slammed deep into them.

Marco tried to not remember his dream, he was having trouble to keep his pants from tenting.

He found himself walking through the local shopping mall, he wasn't looking for anything but hoped walking would clear his head. That he could push those thought away.

He was minding his own business when someone slammed into him, and what followed was a body and several items falling to the ground.

Marco turned to find Sabrina on the floor as shopping bags landed on and around her.

"Marco?" Sabrina asked rubbing her head.

"Are you okay?" Marco tried to help her up.

Sabrina moaned, "I might have twisted my ankle, I'll be fine though."

"What are you doing?" The shrill voice of Brittney Wong called out. She huffed to a stop by them.

Marco rolled his eyes, "She's hurt,"

Brittney sighed, "I guess that means that our shopping trip is over. You said you'd help me and look at it now." Brittney then realized Marco was there, "Diaz? Your back? I guess blonde finally got bored of you."

Marco growled, and turned to Sabrina, "Need some help?"

"I guess," Brittney answered," You can bring the bags to the car for me."

Marco realized Brittney wasn't going to help and he wasn't going to let Sabrina carry all that with a hurt ankle.

Marco managed to pick up all the bags and carry Sabrina in his arms.

They followed Brittney towards the back of the mall, she hated parking near the other cars because she'd hate to have her fancy car scratched by a junker.

Marco couldn't help but stare at Brittney's firm and tight ass, as she walked she seemed to wiggle it a little like she was showing it off.

Marco huffed as he tried not to look, he was having enough issues with Little Diaz.

Than Sabrina shifted and fell towards him, her body pressed against his body. He felt her soft and perky breast against him.

"Sorry," she whispered her hands pressing against his chest.

Soon they arrived at a long town car parked at the very back of the mall behind the building, isolated and hidden.

Brittney opened up the side door as she fiddled with her phone.

Marco helped Sabrina in and got the bags into the trunk.

"What are you doing?" Brittney said as she climbed in. "Get in the front, you're driving."

Marco stuck his head back inside, the drivers compartment was separated from this large sitting area. It was almost like a limo.

Marco climbed on to better talk to her, closing the door behind him.

"Brittney! How are you such a bitch?" Marco let out.

"Bitch!" She scoffed, "You think with a tongue like that that Butterfly wouldn't get bored with you. But I guess you couldn't satisfie the princess demands. A dweeb like you, I'm not surprised."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"And you do?"

"As a matter affect I do, and I know you don't."

Brittney turned red, "You don't know what you're talking about."

"I know enough that I can tell your virgin."

Brittney stammered and was unwilling to lose to the loser Diaz. "Fine! Show me what you got!" She was going to call his bluff and have him squirm before running off.

"What?"

Brittney sat on Marco lap and she moved closer to him. "Y-yeah, show me."

Brittney gulped s she realized that Little Diaz was more than ready.

Marco had started the day tense and Brittney was just making it worse.

"Okay," Marco grinned and closed the gap between them kissing her.

Brittney was stiff a moan escaping her throat, Marco was a really good kisser. Brittney wanted to fight against it but she found herself melting into the kiss. She gasped as she found Marco grinding against her ever wetter panties. His strong hands holding her closer. He broke off the kiss before he stated to nibble on her neck. Brittney moaned as she scratched at his back, she hated the idea that this loser would leave her a hickey.

"Marco~!" Brittney started to moan.

Brittney had never been nice to him or anyone so Marco didn't feel much like he should be either. His hips ground next to her, "Brittney, tell me do you want me?"

Marco was whispering into her, his tone sent shiver down her core.

He started to pull away.

"Marco!"

"Well, if you don't want to."

Red faced and pent up Brittney yelled, "I need you!"

"You need me?"

"Yes!"

"Really?"

"I need you bad!"

"Okay," Marco pushed her onto her back and onto the floor of the car. Marco got to work and quickly got her vest and top off her. Before she knew it he had her purple bra off. Marco leaned in started to massage her breast and lick and tease them.

"Marco! Stop teasing me!" Brittney gasped as she realized Marco had pulled off her panties.

"Ah!" Brittney let out as she felt Marco fingers push into her. The cheer squad moaned loudly as she arched her back, her hips raising to meet Marco's hand. Brittney scratched away at the floor as Marco continued to pump his hand into her. Brittney's toes curled as she started to scream, "Marco! Marco! MaRCO!"

It felt like hundreds of little fireworks exploding behind her eyes.

Brittney trembled as she fell back to the floor.

Marco smacked his lips, "Done, already? We haven't gotten to the good part."

Marco smirked as he pulled off his hoodie and then his shift.

Brittney gulped she was surprised how the scrawny nerd was actually really well toned.

Marco started to pull off his pants and as he removed his boxers and Little Diaz plopped out and it was not as small as she imagined.

"Ah…" Her race was warm and her heart racing, she started to hike up her skirt.

"Eager aren't we?" Marco teased.

"Yes~!" Marco was pushed back onto a seat not by Brittney but Sabrina.

Sabrina locked lips with the latin lover was grinding against him. The klutzy girl was desperate not to break contact as she tried to remove her clothes. She had been watching them and enjoying the show but she was done watching.

She pulled off her panties getting them locked at the bottom of her feet. She finally broke the kiss and worked on pulling off her shirt.

Marco was stunned to see that Timid girl so assertive and ready to go. His cock twitched practically begging to enter her.

Sabrina couldn't care anymore, the clasp on her bra broke off as she pulled it off. Naked she looked at Marco, "Marco…. Wreck me! Don't be gentle!"

"Yes, ma'am." Marco picked her and placed her on the chair and pushed apart her legs and without much warning dug deep into her.

"AAAAAH!" Sabrina yelled out, she scratched at Marco's back. "Keep going~!" Sabrina wrapped her legs around his hips as he started to piston pump her.

Marco felt like he was melting in her, "God! You're so tight!"

Sabrina was a virgin all right but she was moving her hips like someone who had years of experience but at the very end of a huge dry spell. Her inner walls we clamping onto him for dear life. Marco sucked on her perk breasts, loving them and making her mewl at every touch.

"MARCO~! MARCO~! MARCO~!" Sabrina was not holding back at all, the car shaking beneath them.

"Sabrina! I'M cumming~!" Yes,!"

Sabrina flipped him over and started ridding his cock. Her head slamming onto the roof off the car with every bounce. She only grew more wildly and passionate. "More! More! I'm almost there! Cum with me!" Sabrina messy hair undid the pony tail as she started to screech.

"SABRINA!

"MARCO!"

They collapsed onto the floor in a tangled mess.

"Aah!" Sabrina moaned out satisfied.

Marco kissed her as he felt himself empty into her warmth.

"….Ah?" Brittney even more wound up just watched as these two nerd fucked leaving her naked and horny. Brittney was still coming off her first orgasm to say anything. But fucking Sabrina off all people took the cock she was going to lose her virginity too.

As the couple pulled apart in the small space Sabrina noticed and licked her lips, she pounced onto Brittney and kissed her deeply. Sabrina had liked Marco, he was cute and always helpful. Brittney was beautiful and fierce. Sabrina had had thoughts about both of them and now had a really interesting idea.

Horny as hell Brittney couldn't help but kiss her back, she felt Sabrina's hands run over her body. As the kiss broke she felt Sabrina use her knee to push her legs apart and turn to Marco.

"Hey Marco, you ready to go again?"

Brittney gasped as she felt Sabrina's clit rub against hers.

Marco moved behind them and pushed his erect dick between their pussies and the tip into Brittney's.

Marco's dick dug deep into her and as she felt like she was about to break Brittney yelled. "Marco! Sabrina!"

Between moans, she felt them kiss her and watched them exchange kisses their hands exploring their bodies and every crevices.

Brittney still couldn't believe it, she was loosing her virginity to these two loser and she was being topped by both of them and loving every moment. Brittney's eyes rolled back into her head as Sabrina bit her and Marco emptied out.

0000

Brittney had lost the number of times she had cum. Her body was trembling but she couldn't bare to ask to stop.

Brittney was on all fours as Marco was behind her pumping into her. Marco grabbed her hip as he continue to thump into her.

She wanted to yell but her screams were muffled by Sabrina. Sabrina was sitting in-front of her with her leg propped on her shoulder.

"Britney!" Sabrina tugged on the long black hair.

Brittney lapped away at Sabrina's soaking pussy, she tasted Sabrina Marco and herself.

"Marco~!" Sabrina called out, "Go faster! Brittney can take it! She wants it more!"

"Got it!" Marco didn't hesitate to go harder.

Brittney squealed in delight.

0000

The windows of the car were already tinted black but with the fog made it near impossible to tell what was outside. They didn't know how many hours they had been in there.

They laid on the car floor, their bodies covered in sweat and other fluids and their limbs tangled together.

Marco certainly didn't expected this today, he didn't think he'd deal with his pent up needs with Brittney and Sabrina.

"Anyone here?" Someone from outside called out. "We got report of screaming. Are you okay?"

They realized a security guard had come to investigate, if they found them there they'd have to explain a lot and be in trouble. They tried to get up and get their clothes and to find a way out of this.

They just fell through a portal.

Before he realized it Marco and the girls fell into his bed. Marco looked up to see a portal close above them.

He looked down to see Jackie, Janna, and Hekapoo around his bed.

Hekapoo snickered, "I see you've been having fun without us."


	5. Chapter 5: One Time Thing

Marco Harem

Disclaimer: I don't own SVTFOE

Chapter 05: One Time Thing

Marco tried to cover himself with a blanket and the cheerleaders tried to hide behind him. Sabrina cuddled behind Brittney and Brittney was a pretty sure she was just cuddling her. Not that she didn't mean feeling a pair of perky breast behind her.

Yeah, Brittney was pretty sure she was learning about her sexuality.

"Looks like you went and found yourself some fun," Hekapoo smirked.

"It's not what you think!" Marco tried to reassure them. "I thought everything last night was this dream and-"

"It's okay." Jackie told him giving him a kiss on the cheek. "We're not exactly clingy. Marco, I watched you have sex with two others girls before I got a turn. Then we had a literal orgy."

"Was it an orgy?" Janna asked. "Or just a foursome? How many people do you need for an orgy? Well, if you got some more cute girls to join I'm not going to complain."

"What?" Marco asked.

Hekapoo huffed, "Marco you have a dick that you could use as a tripod leg and the stamina of a sex god. I mean, I'm not even human and can clone myself and you run me down."

"What?"

"That dick of yours is nuts! I'm surprised you aren't running around for tail all the time. We all agreed when we got up to share you because you are way too much for one girl."

Janna added, "Yeah, I'd say you were just a horn dog but you make sure that we all have a really good time so…"

"Sorry we didn't leave a note or anything," Jackie added pointing to some bags in the corner. "We had to get a change of clothes and shower and cover some stuff. My parents think I'm staying with Janna for a while and hers think she's at my place."

Jackie clapped her hands, "If you want we can do the same for you two."

Brittney was heated, what was she saying, "I-what? You-Sabrina say something!"

Sabrina was already on her cell phone, "Hey mom, I'm going to be staying with some friends this weekend."

"I-" Brittney had to say something, she was the queen of the school she couldn't let this happen. It was bad enough she let herself get a threesome with two nerds but this-

To just get into bed with-

"I-just I'm not some floozy that…." Brittney's brain started to blank as the other girls started to strip.

Janna was surprisingly perky and she looked very eager. Jackie had an incredible body and she understood why so many guys at school stared at her. Brittney turned away and saw Hekapoo in all her glory. Brittney's mouth was actually watering seeing the size of her breast and how she stood there without any shame.

Hekapoo moved over to Marco and yanked off the blanket, "Looks like you're all warmed up."

Brittney was so conflicted after letting Marco shoot his load in her Marco was already raging and ready to go again. Was she not enough? And then, what should she care? It meant they could go again!

Brittney tried to regain her composure, "Well, we have to set some rules. First, we never talk about this outside. Second, this is a one time thing. Third and most importantly you all have to remember I'm in charge here."

0000

"Fuck! Fuck! Take it all Brittney!" Marco continued to slam down onto Brittney as he felt her squeeze around him as tightly as she could.

Marco found that she adored being treated roughly.

Marco held her hips tightly as her rode her slamming her hard.

"Come on Brittney you can do better." Janna called out, she was on Brittney's left side, she had one hand massaging the cheerleader's breast and the other grabbing her ass.

Hekapoo was on her other side sucking on Brittney's other breast letting her fang bite down enough to make her squirm but not hurt her.

Brittney meanwhile was fingering both Janna and Hekapoo. Brittney wasn't bad at it, Janna guessed cause she had to much practice on herself. Janna began to suck on her breast a little between instructions.

Brittney didn't hear much instructions mostly the sound of bodies colliding. Sabrina and Jackie kissing deeply their arms around each other as they scissored each other as they sat on Brittney's face.

Brittney's tongue lapped between their pussies, sucking in their juices. Brittney gasped for breath as they bounced on her face. It demeaning and embarrassing but she kept at it, loving the heat between them. She didn't even mind that she keep get an eye full of Jackie's perfectly round ass.

"Aaaaah~!" Sabrina yelled out feeling Brittney's moaning into her. "Marco~ Brittney's so close."

"So am I!" Jackie yelled before nibbling on Sabrina's neck.

"I'll stop holding back! I don't think she can take much more!" Marco started to thump harder into the cheerleader. Her body ached, desperate for release.

Brittney's eyes bolted as her body slammed into an orgasm and was struck suddenly by a second one. Brittney felt like she was going to break. She felt like she was going to melt. She felt she was going to drown.

She had never felt this good.

She always had a bit of thrill bossing people around but she didn't know how much she'd love being a bottom. Hell she was all these losers bottom, she was being fucked by everyone here and she loved it all. She loved how as a group they were taking turns with her and demeaning her. Yet she still felt being loved by them. Her parents were never home she could stay her as much as she wanted to feel like this forever.

As Marco shot into her again and again she only let out a muffled scream. White lights filling her eyes.

0000

Brittney laid nude onto of Marco's bed. Marco's fluids dripping out of her pussy and mouth and breast. The girl's juices covered most of her face and her hips and hands. A big smile spread across her face.

If this was what it felt to be used by them she was happy to be used. They way they treated her felt so amazing, so loving and deeming. It was a mix she knew she couldn't live without now.

She lost track of how many times she had cum. Not that it mattered as she slept blissfully away.

0000

"Didn't think Brittney would ever be that fun," Janna smiled as she leaned back in the sofa.

They had cleaned up and gotten dressed and went to the living room.

Marco was in the kitchen humming to himself as he made them dinner. Sabrina smiled next to her waving her face.

Jackie had to speak up, " So, what do we do now? I know we said this is a one time thing. But I don't- and-unless something is really wrong with Marco or us then he's definitely got someone pregnant."

"Well, way to spoil things," Janna rolled her eyes, "you know they always have-"

"Pfft!" Hekapoo snorted. "Yeah, he can't get anyone pregnant. When we started hooking up he was so worried he'd knock me up-not sure that's even possible-he wouldn't do a thing. So I put a spell on him? He can break it any time he wants easily. But until he does he's shooting a lot of blanks."

"Oh," Jackie said, "that helps a lot. We don't have to stop with just the weekend. Then," she blushed, "I have something else to talk to you about. Something I noticed last night and after we had a few turns. Marco is kinda still ready. He won't push it with us but yeah, he's still ready to go at a moments notice."

"I noticed," A tired Sabrina smiled.

"I loved to have him to exhausted to move," Janna admitted, "but that's a lost cause. Boy is too thirsty."

"How about we get help?" Jackie suggested,"Marco seemed pretty happy with two new girls, and he seemed a lot more satisfied and I know I had more fun."

Hekapoo raised an eye brow, "You want to have regular sex with the ex that cheated on you and help him get more girls to fuck with?"

"He cheated on me with you under weird circumstances," Jackie pointed out, "plus last night you and me had some fun together. And he really trying to make it up so I don't mind. If we can get some girls that could help satisfy him a little more so he doesn't go to bed hard. Plus get some of the pressure off us."

Hekapoo smirked, "Plus if they're up for having a little fun with us."

"We'll I wouldn't mind if they're up for it."

Janna snorted, "You bi-disaster, you and him are perfect for one another. But horny as all hell. I'm up for it."

"I am too!" Sabrina yelled.

Hekapoo smiled, "Like you gotta ask, if you guys can keep up like you'd done the last couple day I'm sure we will get along."

"We should probably as Brittney," Jackie scratched her head.

"Please," Janna got up, " that girl wants Marco to dick her asleep and lay between your breast. She is down for anything."

Marco came into the room, "I got the food ready, I'll go wake Brittney up."

Janna slapped his butt, "Let's go stud. Don't take too long, we are going for the next round of our fuck fest soon. You're going to need a much bigger bed soon."

"What?" Marco questioned.

Jackie got up and kissed him softly on the lips, "We will talk over dinner but we got some news thats going to make you really happy."


	6. Chapter 6: Dueling Squires

Marco Harem

Disclaimer: I don't own SVTFOE

Chapter 05: Dueling Squires

"More Marco!" Jackie moaned out.

This had been a great weekend, getting fucked by Marco and going to sleep in a pile of sweaty girls and Marco.

Jackie was certain she wasn't straight.

They spent the better of part of last day in bed. It was Monday, they still had some time before they went back to school her parents would expect her home tonight. She wanted to make the most of the time they had together. The others girls headed off to do things. Brittney and Sabrina had to go pick up the car they left at the mall.

Janna had to go check in with parents and Hekapoo had her stuff going. It gave her and Marco to make up for time.

They time they broke up and he went to Mewni, all that time wasted.

Jackie sat on Marco ridding his hips as he continued to thrust into her. She brushed aside her sweaty bangs.

"God~! Yes~!"

Jackie grabbed her breast and started to rub her nipples.

Marco held her hips to keep her steady on her. Marco was sure no matter how long he'd live he wouldn't forget this sight. A naked sweaty Jackie ridding his cock moaning out his name. She was perfect to him her sun kissed skin peppered with freckles as she glistened with sweat.

"Like what you see?" Jackie teased him.

"Yes!" Marco moaned.

Jackie chuckled, "I can't believe how good this is. I gotta thank Hekapoo for teaching you this stuff."

"I think you did yesterday when you did that thing with the tongue." Just the memory of it caused his dick to twitch and speed up.

"Aah~!" Jackie pinched her nipples. "So close! If I knew you'd be this good I wouldn't have broken up with you! I wouldn't had let you run off to Mewni!"

"Ugh! If I knew you'd feel like this I wouldn't let you gOOO! JACKIE!"

"MARCO! AAH! AH~!"

Marco wildly thrust into her, Jackie put her hands on Marco's chest as she rode him trying to steady herself.

Marco watched as Jackie rode him into her climax, her breast bouncing with each thrust.

A portal formed in the room.

"What the hell are you doing, Nerd! Aah!"

"Aaaaaah~!" Jackie came hard.

"Eeeeeh~!" Marco Erupted inside of her

"Yes!" Jackie collapsed onto Marco's chest.

"What the hell?!"

Jackie and Marco barely registered the yells.

Through misty eyes she glanced over to a red haired girl in a blue tunic, her freckled face was blushing hard.

"Higgs?" Marco asked, normally he'd be more shy but having group sex regularly and just having a climax didn't leave him enough sense to be embarrassed.

"What are you doing here?"

Higgs was struggling not to look, "I heard you quit being a squire! I came rub it in your face that I'm the unquestionable better squire!"

Jackie shifted a bit content in her after glow, resting her head on Marco's chest. She could feel Marco's member starting to rise up again.

"Put on a blanket or something!" Higgs yelled.

Marco just sighed, "You break into my room while me and Jackie are having sex, you are in no position to ask for anything."

Marco was actually enjoying seeing her squirm.

"Just let me borrow your scissors!" Higgs ordered him, "I got someone to open a portal for me I don't have my own."

Marco sighed, "Sure,"

He pulled away from Jackie to he could go reach for his scissors. Jackie flipped herself over onto the bed. Jackie giggled to herself watching Higgs practically steaming.

Higgs was now looking at these two naked lovers and started to fidget. She had a very different figure than Jackie, Jackie had larger breast and a more womanly figure. Higgs found herself staring at Jackie, Higgs knew she had a bit of eye for the ladies especially pretty ones with large breast. She tried to look away and her jaw dropped. Marco was an in much better shaped then she imagined. Marco was well toned, not overly so but he definitely had muscles. Though she didn't notice it much as his huge honking cock was practically staring at her. Some of his cum was still seeping out of the tip. Again Higgs tried to look away only to get an eye full of a sweaty Jackie stretching out a little, her legs spread as Marco's cum dripped out.

Jackie smirked, "Hey, Higgs, was it? Do you see something you like?"

Higgs gasped, "Ah, I- what?"

"Marco~" Jackie yanked Marco back over. "So what were you? Another fuck buddy?"

"What?" Higgs yelled, "No! We were rivals! I was trying to prove he wasn't worthy of being a squire."

Jackie with a free hand started to stroke Marco.

"What? Fuck buddies? As in more than one? Was Princess Star one?"

Marco huffed, "No, she's with Tom I don't do that sort of thing."

"Though you did that a lot with Hekapoo?"

"Lady Hekapoo?" Higgs practically spat out.

"Trust me I was shocked." Jackie continued, "I walked in on him really giving it to Hekapoo. He had her screaming at the top of her lungs as his hips pounded into hers. I can't blame him thought, her body and breast!"

Higgs was drooling a little.

"Then me and Janna joined them. Sabrina and Brittney joined us, and yesterday Marco had us all together."

"What?"

"I don't know about squire stuff, but if its physical stuff Marco wins. His stamina out did all of us. I doubt you could win."

"I don't care anything about his huge dick!" Higgs yelled, "I'd win anything."

"Really?" Jackie grinned like a cat, pulled hard on his dick, "Mind testing that and helping me. This won't go down no matter how many times we make him cum. If you are so much better I'm sure you can do something." Jackie pumped him hard and fast.

"Aaaah~!" Marco yelled out as he shot a long white stream of semen.

Higgs watched shocked, that pleased face on Marco's face made her loins heat up.

"Come on join us," Jackie invited her, "I'll even play along, don't think I haven't noticed you staring at me too. Trust me I can tell Marco likes you body too."

Higgs was about to say something as she watched Marco's cock start to erect again as his eyes looking at her. The thought of Jackie and Marco making that face as they called her name over and over again was a very tempting thought.

"Fine! I'll wear that nerd and you both out!"

0000

Higgs was trembling a bit, a rush of hormones made it easy for her to slip off her clothes and jumped into bed with these freaks but now what.

Jackie kissed her lips, she was tender yet soft. Jackie pulled her close their bodies pressing together. Higgs felt herself growing wet as she felt Jackie's breast push against her.

Higgs let out a shrill, "Eeeh!"

"So cute," Jackie marveled. "Heh, do you want to try with Marco?"

Higgs looked over to Marco who seemed more than eager to go, his eyes staring at the two naked girls before him like a hungry wolf.

A thought something fun, she'd fuck Marco senseless and give him the time of his life, then spend the rest of the day having sex with his girlfriend. She'd show him up the best way possible.

"Let's do this!" Higgs grinned.

The squire moved over to her rival and readied herself.

"You ready?" Marco asked.

"I was born ready," Higgs positioned herself over his sword and shoved it into her sheath.

"Aah~!" Higgs moaned out, his heat sending shivers through her core.

"You okay?"

"Yes! Yes!" Higgs held herself, she couldn't cum first. She'd make that dweeb beg her to stop cumming. She trembled as she tried to control her body. "You're just bigger than I thought~" Higgs bit back a moan, "Just getting used to it."

Jackie whispered, "Virgin? Don't worry Marco will make your first time something real special."

Marco began to slowly thrust into her.

"Ha ah ha!" Higgs began to pant, she placed her hand on his torso to steady herself.

Marco grabbed her ass to hold her and gave her a firm squeeze making her squeal.

Higgs then felt Jackie's breast press against her back and Jackie's hand on her own breast. "Let me help."

Jackie started to nibble on her neck as she massaged her breast. Jackie kissed her and finger herself, her free hand rubbing Higgs clit as Marco continued to pound into her.

It was too much, Higgs didn't have family she didn't have friends or family and this was the first time she felt loved and loved in a big way. Her body burned and her mind was on fire.

Then it snapped like a rubber band and her body shuddered and she screamed louder than she had ever had as pleasure ripped through her body. Her body kept on moving as she felt him shoot himself into her. He was warm and it tickled her.

Trembling Higgs collapsed onto Marco, he snaked his arms around her and whispered. Higgs got up enough to look him in the face, she kissed him. He was strong and soft.

She finally pulled away and looked at him, "Do you fuck a girl and cum inside her and then kiss her?"

Marco smirked, "No, just you."

"Jerk." Higgs whispered back.

Jackie kissed her again as she felt Marco start to grow inside her.

Higgs smiled, "I guess I got some more work to do."

0000

Marco was certainly getting excited, the spring of the bed could barely keep up. Jackie and Higgs both sat on Marco's lap, his dick squeezed between then two pussies. They pressed their bodies against each other, their clits rubbing together as they held one another. Higgs kissed Jackie, Higgs was desperate to make Jackie moan.

Jackie pulled away, "Marco! Higgs!"

Higgs lowered her head starting to suck on Jackies bountiful breasts. Her body was beautiful, she had nearly as many freckles as her.

"Ah! Ah!" Jackie panted as she started to climax.

Higgs moaned into those breast as she started to follow. As she started to scream she felt Marco's cum shoot between them.

0000

"Keep going Marco! She likes it!"

Higgs had her face buried in Jackie's crotch as she drank from it like a thirsty dog, Higgs savored the taste of Jackie, Marco, and herself. Jackie's legs were wrapped around her head making sure she could let go.

Marco was on his knees holding Higgs by her waist. Marco thrusted behind her . Higgs was enjoying the new angle.

"Aah!" Jackie let out, the way Higgs moaned into her was amazing. She wouldn't be able to hold out much longer.

0000

Jackie stepped out of the bathroom. She had taken a showered and changed clothes. After she couldn't stay anymore, if she wasn't home tonight her parents would come asking. If her dad knew some of the things Marco had done to his precious daughter then he'd defiantly kill Marco. And Jackie was planning to ride Marco until death did them part and she wasn't going to let that be any time soon.

After all it seemed like Higgs had got a hang of it. Even while showering she could hear them rock the bed.

"Higgs~" Marco moaned as leaned back in the bed as Higgs took him into her mouth.

Jackie smiled and waved, "I'll see you later. I expect to see him worn out when I get back Higgs, I'll treat you if you do."

Higgs barely heard Jackie's voice as Marco screamed and shot into her mouth. Higgs suddenly tried to swallow as his juices filled her mouth.

0000

Higgs had made her mind that she would meet and defeat this challenge. Marco was on top of her pounding her with his cock. Higgs couldn't help but moan as Marco thrust into her, he was so big and filled him up easily, every single weak point in her screamed in pleasure with each moment of her hips.

"Marco! Ah! Keep going!" She dug her nails into his back.

She was so close to coming, she wanted to come, she need to. But she did everything she could to hold back. She wanted him to work for it.

"Higgs!" Marco moaned, "I'm so close!"

Marco was good, after all the times they had sex he had learned exactly what she liked. Even now it felt like Marco was pushing into heave, ever bit of her body ached in what could only be described as bliss. Her toes began to curl as her back arched into his touch.

"Yes! YES! MARCOOOO!"

0000

She pressed her hand against the wall as she tried to steady herself, her knees were starting to give out but she held herself. Her body was sweaty and tired but she wasn't going to stop.

She stood on her tip toes as he thrust up into her. Marco had his arm around her waist keeping her close to him his hand playing with her clit. His free hand massaging her breast as he kissed her back.

"Oh god! Oh God! OH GOD!"

With each thrust she got closer, and her mind went white as she melted into another climax.

0000

Marco kissed her as he continued to thrust into her. After her last climax her legs dropped her, but Marco still had the strength and stamina to go.

Marco wasn't being as tender now, he was being rough with her and the young squire loved it. His dick was thrusting her up, slamming her onto the wall. Her arms her pushing her as Marco thumbed her over and over again.

It felt like Marco was trying to bust a hole into the wall through her.

Her feet couldn't even touch the ground anymore. She was going to take it, she was going to take it all.

"Marco!"

0000

"Higgs! Higgs! Almost there!"

"Give it to me! Give it all to me!" Higgs yelled through dried throat.

The sweat was dripping into her eyes now.

Her legs gave out and so they tried something else. Higgs was holding herself up with her arms, she was in the position of a wheel barrow as Marco held her legs. His dick going strong into her pussy .

"Marco~!" Higgs hit her limit again as her face hit the floors carpeting.

"Higgs!"

Higgs smiled as she glanced up seeing Marco's cum dripping down her stomach.

0000

Marco moved her back to the bed, the new angle were great but he didn't want her hurt. Her pussy was red and afraid he could actual rub her ran. Despite how much Higgs insisted shed get his dick raw before her pussy.

They had gone at it for hours straight, Higgs was reaching Hekapoo solo record.

Higgs laid faced down hugging a pillow. Marco decided to try something new and give her pussy a break if Higgs insisted to go on.

Marco slammed his cock into her tight ass.

Higgs hugged the pillow, Higgs huffed as Marco rocked her body. Her body started to get into the motions through this haze of pleasure and pain. Marco pressed his body against her the whole time. She couldn't fight back anymore, he grabbed her hair as he thrust harder and harder. She started to drool as she felt ready to cum again. Her mind too far gone because of this marathon to ever try to make any words.

All that escaped from her lips was moans of pleasures. Marco was the man for her, his secret demanding nature with her was perfection. He was a challenge that she could never beat and thus she could never get tired off. Every part of her body, every lewd idea they came up they'd explore. He'd be a quest that she'd enjoy every moment.

0000

Jackie came back the next day to check on Higgs.

She went into Marco room not hearing anything so she assumed something good had happened.

"Hey," Marco was wide awake, Higgs wasn't.

Marco was in bed with Higgs on top of him gripping him for dear life.

"So… your little Marco …"

"He's at full attention." Marco bemoaned, his was right between Higgs legs but he wasn't going to do anything while she was asleep. It was kinda torture because it felt so good there.

"Higgs lasted a long time, but she never wanted to take a break and she eventually just fell asleep."

Jackie snorted, even when they had their orgies they took breaks and naps. Higgs wore herself out.

Jackie smiled, "Judging by the stains I'm guessing you two had a wild time."

It didn't look like Higgs was going anywhere and she'd be fun.


End file.
